Smoker
Smoker (スモーカー, Sumōkā), alao known as "White Chase Smoker" (白猟のスモーカー, Haku Ryō no Sumōkā) is a Marine officer. He was first introduced in Loguetown, where he made it his mission to capture Monkey D. Luffy. After 2-year timeskip, he was promoted as Vice Admiral. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Mahito Ōba (Japanese) Smoker is a muscular slight white tone haired man, who carries the very distinct trait of always being seen smoking two cigars at once. He wears a large thick white and blue specialist Marine jacket which he keeps open with greenish fur lining neck, wrists and hem. Many cigars are strapped to the jacket which has the kanji for "justice" (正義 Seigi) written on the back of it. He used to carry a Sea-Prism Stone-tipped jutte as his weapon, until it was destroyed during the Battle of Marineford by Boa Hancock. He also wears brown leather gloves, blue jeans with a brown belt and large military issue brown leather boots. His age is 34 years old, and his birthday is March 14 (Children's day). Post-Timeskip After the time skip, with his promotion to Vice Admiral, Smoker now wears the usual high-officer jacket on his back, but still wears his original jacket under it. It also appears he has a new jutte, as one is still strapped to his back. His timeskip age is 36 years old. Gallery Personality Smoker is a tough Marine, who when first introduced, was trying to track down Luffy in Loguetown. Unlike many other Marines in One Piece, Smoker does not follow the rule of Absolute Justice and follows his own brand of justice, which he later preaches to Tashigi. Smoker's view on justice also allows the Straw Hats to remain free even being pirates during the Alabasta Incident. He warned Luffy that as a Marine, next time, he would have tried and capture him. Smoker also didn't like taking credit in Alabasta for the Straw Hats' work in defeating Crocodile, telling the World Government to eat shit when they attempted to reward him for it. He also tends to hold grudges toward pirates who have escaped him. For example, he prepares to capture Ace and is prepared for a big fight. However, after Luffy unexpectedly interrupts them and throws them through several walls, Smoker, as soon as he see's Luffy, barely acknowledges Ace. He merely shoves him into the ground and prepares to go after Luffy, who is his primary target. It seems Smoker doesn't like people who make too much noise around him, as he claims that it breaks his focus. Smoker also does not trust the Seven Warlords of the Sea as he sees them as nothing more than pirates. In fact, he is betrayed by Warlords times during the story. His favoured weapon is a Sea-Prism Stone tipped jutte. Despite his stern, businesslike manner, he does seem to have a soft side, and was demonstrated early on to be considerably more compassionate than Captain Morgan. In Loguetown, when a little girl bumped into him and dropped her ice cream with 3 scoops on his trousers, he takes it in good heart. He even gives her money to buy a new cone with two extra scoops. He also shows respect and even protective kindness to his subordinate, Tashigi. Smoker also let Luffy go after he found out that Zoro was ordered by Luffy to save him from drowning; however he quickly lost his temper after Luffy made a stupid remark. Relationships Friends/Allies *Marines Family Neutral *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zoro **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Franky **Brook *Seven Warlords of the Sea **Gecko Moria **Bartholomew Kuma **Dracule Mihawk Rivals Enemies *Baroque Works **Crocodile *Kuja Pirates **Boa Hancock Abilities and Powers Smoker is quite a formidable fighter, well above the level of an ordinary Commodore. This is primarily because his attitude has denied him promotions a more obedient soldier would have been granted; were he not so insubordinate, his rank would better reflect his fighting prowess. On top of his sheer strength, his Logia Devil Fruit powers also sets him apart from most Marines. In Loguetown, he was on the verge of capturing Luffy during their first encounter, and would have succeeded had it not been for Luffy's father Monkey D. Dragon. After the Enies Lobby events, he was shown unsatisfied in capturing a pirate with a bounty of 50,000,000 berries. When Luffy meets him again in Marineford, he comments that Smoker has gotten far stronger before being pinned to the ground. Smoker's overall strength has granted him enough confidence to ask for a reassignment to a station in the highly fearsome New World. He is one of the few Marines that has ever beaten Luffy, the others being the two high-ranking Admirals Aokiji and Kizaru as well as the brutish Sentoumaru. As a result, Luffy resorts to running away from Smoker if he ever sees him. As evident of his strong build, Smoker possesses incredible physical strength: during their confrontation in Loguetown, he was able to hold down Luffy with him being unable to retaliate, a noteworthy feat, considering Luffy's own inhuman physical power. He also has great endurance and resistance, as he was able to stand back up with no visible damage and without effort after receiving a kick from Boa Hancock, whose attacks are strong enough to shatter stone and Pacifistas armor (though Hancock's kick was primarily to get him off Luffy). Smoker has both excellent hearing and memory, as shown during the Alabasta arc when he tells Sanji to attack the third Bananagator that entered the room, since "that growl just now was the same as the one who ate the key". He has also shown great strategic capabilities, as he was able to plan in mere minutes the efficient assault on the pirates in the plaza during Buggy's attempt to kill Luffy. Smoker is aware of the existence of Haki, though his exact knowledge in that area is unclear. So far, it seems unlikely that he could use it himself, as he required his jutte to nullify opposing Devil Fruit powers. After the timeskip, it is unknown if he can use it. Devil Fruit Smoker has eaten the Plume-Plume Fruit, a Logia type Devil Fruit which allows him to create, control and become smoke. He can manipulate the smoke's density to make it thick or thin, allowing him to hold and constrict others within it. He can fly by turning his lower body into smoke and propelling himself like a rocket. At this point, he doesn't appear to have any exploitable weakness (aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses), due to his ability to be intangible. With his current mastery over his powers, the only reliable way to injure Smoker is through the use of Haki, as Hancock did during their short battle, or through the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Using his smoke powers, Smoker can power up the engines of his motorbike, the Billower Bike, for on-land and presumably water transportation. Weapons Smoker's main weapon is a large jutte that is quite long and is tipped with Sea-Prism Stone, a material that affects Devil Fruit users in a similar way to the sea (a person who consumes a Devil Fruit becomes weak and unable to move his or her body in the water, and Sea-Prism Stone is, in Smoker's own words, "a solidified form of the sea"), which he uses to subdue criminal Devil Fruit users. Smoker seems to be very proficient in wielding the jutte, taking enemies by surprise and using the weapon to deliver strong blunt attacks. Since only the tip is Sea-Prism Stone, it does not affect Smoker himself. He keeps the tip hanging in the air at all times, and his thick clothing provides further protection. When he turns into smoke, the weapon does not turn into smoke with him because of the Sea-Prism Stone. Instead, he carries it with him while in smoke form. The jutte was broken in half when Boa Hancock kicked it, which led it to crumble. It is unknown if he had it repaired, got a new one or isnt using one at all after the timeskip. Its hilt is white. Also, it seems to be much longer, almost reaching down to Smoker's feet. History Past History Very little has been said about Smoker's past; what is known is that he joined the Marines at the same time as Hina. However, it appears that Hina has had to help Smoker before in situations where he was almost kicked out of the Marines. Smoker was also present at Logue Town during Gol D. Roger's death. Synopsis Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Marines Category:Marine Vice Admirals Category:Marine Commodores Category:Marine Captains Category:East Blue Characters Category:Smokers Category:Cigar Smokers Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:East Blue Saga Antagonists Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Super-Human Strength users